Blazefeather's Choice
by Blazefeather of RiverClan
Summary: A young kit in RiverClan chooses the follow the path of a medicine cat, but when recruited by the Dark forest she has to make a choice, break up the medicine cats and destroy the Clans and save the friends who have trusted her day in and day out. Or warn the others and find help. Some of my cats appear in Lego964882's stories. But she doesn't mind.
1. Alliegences

Allegiances

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader-** **Valleystar** dark brown tom with a curved tail

 **Deputy-** **Troutstream** Silver she-cat

 **Medicine Cat-** **Icefire** Ginger and grey tom apprentice, Gingerleaf

 **Warriors**

 **Freezeflake** white she-cat

 **Salmonshadow** sandy colored tom

apprentice, Oakpaw

 **Cloudleg** black she-cat with a white leg

 **Moonwatcher** dark silver tom

 **Ivyvine** Blue/silver she-cat

apprentice,Ravenpaw

 **Queens**

 **Mossfire** Grey she-cat with white belly

Blazekit, Lakekit

 **Wolfleap** Ginger she-cat expecting Salmonshadow's kits.

 **Apprentices**

 **Oakpaw** Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Ravenpaw** black tom with white tail tip

 **Gingerleaf** ginger she-cat with dark green eyes


	2. Prolouge

_"Valleystar! Valleystar!"_ All of the sudden a dark ragged shape appeared. " Valleystar, there is a cat, that will have to make a choice. This choice, will affect all of the clans. I come with a warning, do not try and sway this cat's choice! It would mean the destruction of all the clans!"

" Who is this cat? What choice...?"

" You will know when the time is right, but _do not_ try to sway their decision!"

Valleystar woke in a cold cavern, curled up beside the moonstone" Icefire do all ceremonies go like this?"

"No, Icefire mewed briskly. but as your medicine cat I will do all that I can to help you and my clanmates.

" Thank you Icefire, StarClan knows what I would do without you."

" We must keep a watch for this cat, StarClan has not said when this cat will appear. Gingerleaf will be informed."

" Yes until then we must keep our clan safe from whatever's ahead."


	3. Chapter 1

_" Blazekit! Blazekit!"_

Huh? Blazekit woke in a fluffy nest curled up beside Mossfire, and Lakekit stood over her.

" Lets go outside and play warriors!

" No, I don't wanna!" Blazekit whined.

" I'll let you be the warrior."

Blazekit couldn't resist. " _Allright._ Last one to highrock is ShadowClan crow-food!" The two kits raced towards the towering rock, Lakekit ran ahead.

" I win! she exclaimed. Suddenly she tumbled through some lichen and Blazekit fell after her. "What is this place?" This nest is so soft and fuzzy!"

" Suddenly a cold voice sounded behind them. " And just what do you think you're doing?"

" N-nothing." Laksekit was the first to speak up.

" Troutstream, lay off of them they were just playing."

" Are you Valleystar, our father?" Blazekit found the courage to speak.

" We have a smart kit here. Yes I am Valleystar and this is my den."

" We're sorry." The two kits chimed.

" That's alright kits. Icefire they're five moons old they need their deathberry lesson before they become apprentices." Valleystar mewed.

" Yes, follow me kits. We'll be going to the medicine den. But you have to promise me not to touch anything. There are herbs that can be very dangerous if not used at the right time."

" We promise!" said Blazekit and Lakekit. _The medicine den sounds more dangerous than ShadowClan. I remember when I spied on Gingerleaf's training session. I want to be a medicine cat! I love just the thought of healing my Clan, and going to the moonstone! I wonder what the other medicine cats are like. When Lakekit gets hurt in battle I'm going to be the one who heals her!_ They were at the medicine den now and Blazekit didn't feel like paying attention. Instead she named all the herbs she knew and what they were used for. _Borage Leaves increase queens milk and help fever. Burdock root is good for rat bites and infection. Catmint is for greencough. Chervil is for bellyache._

" Blazekit? Are you listening?" said Gingerleaf.

" Deathberries will kill you, I already know! Blazekit yowled

" Blazekit, are you alright?" asked Icefire

" Yes, I just already know a lot of the herbs and I want to be medicine cat but I can't be because Icefire already has an apprentice, you!

" You can be my apprentice, Icefire's old."

Blazekit couldn't belive it. She was going to be a medicine cat!


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank You all for your reviews! Well... NightMareTheFoxWitch thank you so very much. There are so few cats in the allegiances because I just put the important cats. Though OCs are welcome! Thank you for reading. Sorry about the short chapter.**

 _" Let all cats old_ _enough to catch your own prey, join here underneath the highrock for a clan meeting."_

Today's the day, i'm gonna be a medicine cat!

" Lakekit, step forward. From this day until she receives her warrior name this kit shall be known as Lakepaw. Your mentor will be touched noses with her mentor. Blazekit, step forward. From this day until she receives her warrior name this kit will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentors will be Icefire and Gingerleaf. Blazepaw touched noses with Icefire, then Gingerleaf. Blazepaw couldn't believe it she was going to be an apprentice at last! She looked over at Mossfire, her eyes shone with pride. Medicine cat training was going to be somewhat easy she knew most of the herbs. But Blazepaw was nervous about sharing with StarClan. What if they didn't like her? What if they made her become a warrior? That thought made her shudder.

" Nervous about your training? Gingerleaf came up behind her her pelt smelling of herbs. Don't, your a natural."

" I'm just nervous about sharing with StarClan. Blazepaw admitted. What if they don't like me and make me be a warrior?" Blazepaw's eyes were wide with fear.

" Remember, every member of StarClan that you're going to meet except for a few, was an Elder, warrior, or kit in the nursery. They were in RiverClan to. Now let's go gather some catmint from twolegplace."

" Can I congratulate Lakepaw first, please."

" Yes, of course, but come right back!"

" I will! Blazepaw called after her looking over her shoulder. Suddenly she slammed into a cat with grey fur. Lakepaw, I was just coming to congratulate you!"

" Me too, but I have to go gather moss for the elders. We made it though were apprentices!"

" I know, I still can't believe that I have to apprentices." Blazepaw heard Freezeflake calling from across the clearing.

" I have to go see you in the apprentice's den Blaze _paw_."

" See you later Lake _paw_." Then Mossfire came over.

" Before you two have to go I want to congratulate you two on becoming apprentices. Valleystar and I couldn't be more proud."

" Thank you Mossfire we have to go now, bye!" Blazepaw said. Blazepaw had a feeling that her apprenticeship would go good and bad.


End file.
